


The Auction

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Sam Winchester, Come as Lube, Dubious Consent, Episode: s13e11 Breakdown, M/M, Only because Sam is tied-up, Rimming, Smut, Tied-Up Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: This is about what happens when Dean finds his brother tied up suggestively.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 181





	The Auction

Agent Clegg is the Butterfly.

Sam curses himself for not realizing that.

Forcing wrists, chest, and ankles against leather in the last few minutes hasn't been effective. Still, Sam tries again.

Clegg sells people to monsters, sex slaves to be exact. And Sam will be next if Dean doesn't find him in time.

The transmission begins as soon as the computer and cameras are ready.

Sam keeps struggling with the bonds, despair preventing him from accepting the inevitable without a fight. Or he tries at least.

When the Butterfly announces his name, Sam feels his heart in his throat. The number of monsters bidding for him is frightening, and he can't help thinking about how sick it all is, even more when it only takes a few minutes for Sam to be sold. He can see on the computer screen that the bidder is a vampire, and the amount to be paid is impressive. But it's not comforting at all.

Clegg seems satisfied with the result, a sardonic smile on his face as he approaches Sam, and his breathing quickens, which doesn't help the clenching fear in his gut.

"It's time to show everyone that you're worth every penny," Clegg says while he starts undoing his belt.

Sam knows what's going to happen.

"Sorry, kid. It's showtime."

He pulls on the bonds with force, inevitable survival instinct forcing his body to go on alert. And that's when the door opens with a bang.

A shot echoes in the room. The man doesn't even see what hits him, falling to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

Sam blinks a few times before his brain realizes he is safe. Dean found him in time.

"Sammy! Are you okay? What the Hell is going on here?"

Sam wants the safety of his brother's arms around him, but this isn't the right place for it. Then he forces himself to respond in the most stable voice he can muster, "Sex, they're auctioning people off for sex. And there is a demonstration before."

A demonstration is what Agent Clegg was starting to do when Dean interrupted him.

Sam sees anger on his brother's face. He knows that if the man weren't already dead he would suffer a painful death at Dean's hands again. The sharp look also checks Sam before looking around, eyes staring straight at the cameras.

"The damn freaks are watching, huh?"

"Yes," Sam answers, then remembering the vulnerability of his situation, tied to a table similar to those for gynecological examination and naked from the waist down, ass on display.

"Turn off the cameras and untie me," he says, forcing the bonds on his arms and legs again still without any result.

Dean seems to come out of his trance, "What?"

His brother's look changes to something predatory and dark as soon as he realizes Sam's condition.

"No," Dean says.

"Dean? What the fuck, man?" Sam struggles again, which is useless because there is no escape.

Dean puts his gun on the table next to Sam, and if he could get that, he wouldn't hesitate to shoot his big brother right now.

"At least once in your life, stop thinking with your cock," Sam's voice is strident, reflecting the hysteria he feels.

"C'mon, Sammy, it's going to be fun."

His brother takes off his coat and tie. There is no doubt that Dean is impressive like that, intent on devouring Sam all over his face. And Sam likes the feeling of helplessness every time they use handcuffs or ropes in sex. But the timing is wrong, not to mention that everything is being streamed online.

"Let me go, Dean," he tries again.

His brother's expression is one that not even ten vampires could dissuade him from his goal, however. Determination is one of Dean's most significant personality traits, one that Sam has to deal with and often fight against to maintain some of his own independence.

Green eyes fix on Sam's ass, hungry and appraising, and it makes him feel like an offering at an altar of sacrifices.

When agile fingers open the leather holding Sam's chest and the buttons on his white shirt, pushing it to the side and leaving his belly and chest exposed, he knows that Dean won't give up.

"You'll need your shirt clean to get out of here," Dean states the obvious.

"C'mon, Dean. Be reasonable."

The smirk on Dean's face isn't reasonable at all.

His brother kneels where Sam's ass is at the edge of the table, and the next protest dies with the first lick over his hole. The hands on Sam's buttocks are cold, but the heat on Dean's tongue is abrasive.

"Oh, God…"

Sam's attempt to prevent his moans is pathetic, and this is all because of the tongue assaulting him. Rimming is one of his weaknesses, and his idiot of a brother knows that very well.

"Sammy, we're tough guys, and people are watching us," Dean interrupts what he's doing, a smirk playing on his wet lips. And fuck, Sam wants that mouth back on his ass, consequences be damned. After almost being raped by Clegg, he deserves a great orgasm.

"Monsters, Dean. They are mons—"

Dean licks and sucks again. Sam's coherence disappears. His big brother has his face tucked between his asscheeks, fucking him mercilessly with that sinful tongue. Sam's cock goes from limp to erect so fast that it makes him dizzy. He'd no idea how much he’s needed it until now, still knowing he'll complain because of the burn caused by Dean's stubble afterward.

Sam loves and hates that Dean can reduce him to a moaning mess with just his tongue. He doesn't even want to imagine what those people watching are thinking of him. Then he remembers they are monsters and it doesn't matter anymore.

Dean goes for it, licking and sucking, and Sam squirms his hole against the long organ. He needs Dean deeper and tries to show what he wants without having to express it out loud.

The tongue disappears then, making Sam groan in frustration.

"Do you want anything, Sammy?" Dean gives him a leering look.

Fucker. His brother has no right to know him so well and take advantage of him on top of that.

"No," he lies.

"Are you sure?" The little shit licks his lips suggestively.

And Sam needs that tongue back. He pulls his arms and legs, causing only the leather to rub against his sensitive skin.

"Please, Dean."

"What?" His big brother has an irritating smirk on his face.

"Deeper," it is whispered.

"I didn't hear that," the bastard insists.

"I need you to eat me deeper."

This time Sam sees the numbers on the computer screen increase rapidly, even though the auction is over.

"Do you love it? Don't you? Your big brother's tongue fucking your sweet hole?"

A finger touches the wrinkled skin, which makes Sam more desperate for Dean's tongue.

"Please..." He begs, to Hell with his remaining dignity.

A huge satisfied smile is the last thing Sam sees before Dean's tongue goes back to his hole. His brother laps at his entrance and Sam moans at how good it feels. Closing his eyes, Sam focuses on the sensations and how hot and soft Dean's tongue is. Step by step, he falls apart. And as always, Dean makes him come quickly and intensely, heat invading his body until it ends in white drops over his belly and chest.

When he can open his eyes again, he sees the mess he made on his own skin. So, the restrictions on his arms and ankles no longer bother him, and he remains passive on the table.

"Fu-ck."

"I'll get there," Dean jokes, getting back on his feet.

The swollen lips and saliva on it shouldn't be that sexy. Sam stares up at his big brother with half-lidded eyes while a hand collects some of the semen on his skin.

"It's not the best lube, but it's still better than spit," Dean says while doing a quick job with the improvised lube. The next thing Sam feels is his brother's cock against his entrance.

"De..." His vocal cords are still not working properly after a mind-blowing orgasm.

"Relax, Sammy. You just have to stay there, pretty and calm, and I'll do all the work."

What an idiot. As if Sam has another option at the moment.

When Dean pushes in, his muscles resist a little before giving in and receiving the big cock easily.

"Fuck, Sammy, so good."

Without being in a position to do anything, Sam just groans in response, his limp member trying to get hard again prematurely. The impulses start as soon as Dean is buried to the hilt, one hand gripping Sam's waist. And it makes him think of the helplessness of his situation. Dean is free to do whatever he wants with him, and while it is scary, there is also excitement with all the possibilities available.

"I love feeling your slutty hole around my cock."

Dean can't keep his mouth shut during sex, but Sam likes it because it's familiar, even when the lines sound like the worst kind of porn.

"You're so fucking tight. It doesn't feel like you take it up the ass on a regular basis."

"Shut up, Dean," Sam says, mainly because those freaks watching them don't need all the details about their sex life.

Dean raises an eyebrow at the unusual order, but he shut up. As a result, hips increase their speed, and all becomes pounding skin, a repetition of moans and grunts, and even some incoherent cries, which Sam will deny later, of course.

Suddenly he realizes that Dean is so fucking deep, filling spaces that should never be empty. He feels split open and belonged, so entirely that everyone watching can see it on his face probably. They won't have any doubts about who owns him. And Dean shows his dominance with each hard thrust, the unquestionable control over Sam's body. So, it's inevitable for Sam to give everything he has, his body and his submission to Dean. No restrictions. No boundaries. What they can't see, though, is that Dean also owns his heart, always and forever.

A second orgasm breaks through Sam's body, unexpected and just as intense as the first. His scream isn't manly at all, and a smile lights up his big brother's face, but Dean doesn't say anything, just pushing towards his own orgasm, eyes fixed on Sam's.

He marvels at the fervor he witnesses, and then heat invades his interiors. Dean screams his name with a passion, reaffirming the unbreakable bond that connects them. He closes his eyes and gets lost in the pleasure still running through his body, never wanting it to end, but the sound of gunshots brings him back to reality, making him open his eyes. Sam then realizes that Dean pulled out of him, picked up his gun, and is destroying the cameras installed in the room.

"Show's over," Dean says in his usual hunter way.

"Jesus Christ, Dean! Can you untie me now?" The awareness of his state returns with full force.

"Maybe," Dean says, a devilish grin on his face.

"Dean!" Sam hopes to be showing all the indignation that he feels right now.

"Just kidding, dude."

Dean turns his attention to him and in seconds Sam is free. His movements aren't as fast as he would like, but he manages to button his shirt and get off the table without help, despite the pain radiating from his ass to his legs. Semen is definitely discarded as lube.

As soon as Sam puts on his underwear, the door opens again with a bang. And this time it's Donna with a gun in her hand.

"Sam? Dean?"

Dean walks in front of Sam, hiding his half-naked body from Donna.

"Oh, my God! Are you okay, Sam?"

Dean answers for him, "He's fine. I got here in time. When he's dressed, we'll meet you outside."

'Okay' is all Sam hears before the door closes softly.

Blushing, Sam puts on his pants as fast as he can.

"If she paid attention to your open belt and the lack of his coat and tie, she knows, you moron."

Donna is a police officer, and Sam does not doubt that it was easy for her to deduce what actually happened here.

Dean looks at him, his characteristic smirk—and annoying by the way—on his face. "She accepted monsters were real, so I don't think kink sex between brothers is going to be a problem at all."

"Do you have to say it that way, Dean? Now I feel dirty."

Sam ends with his belt, breathing relieved by the feeling of security that the clothing offers him.

"Nothing that a bath won't fix, bitch," Dean laughs.

"Jerk," he can't resist and ends up laughing too.

"C'mon show is over. For real this time," his big brother says.

Presentable again, they walk to the door, Dean leading the way.

"I think we should buy a table like that, Sammy."

"Absolutely not," it's his automatic response.

With one last look at the table, Sam leaves the room. And maybe he has to agree that Dean's idea is interesting.

Maybe.


End file.
